


his power, her power

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The platinum streak is a stark reminder of their history.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"We must always look our best, even in addressing old friends." Erik runs his fingers over the twists of her braid.

Rogue hunches her shoulders, scanning the vanity table. Mama used to say she never needed mascara, but a lady could make her eyes pop with a little eyeliner. 

The braid swings with a quiet swoosh, landing between her shoulder blades. 

The platinum streak sits a stark reminder of his powers, her power. 

"What if you're going to kill those old friends?" 

Erik smiles, holding her face between his hands. The leather gloves are soft and buttery, a safety net for them both.

"You become the last thought in their lives."


End file.
